


Princess Charming

by JellyfishNamedSquid84



Series: A Charmed Life [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishNamedSquid84/pseuds/JellyfishNamedSquid84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is everything and it always comes first. But what happens when you no longer know who your family is? What happens when your crazy life gets even crazier? <br/>Katie Grazer grew up in Charming, at the very heart of the SAMCRO family. When the very foundation of her belief, that family is everything, is broken down, how can she move past it? How can she trust anyone anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee fic that I wrote as the ultimate distraction from study. Hope you enjoy, if you don't not my problem.

As Katie approached the intensive care unit a shiver ran down her spine. The last time she was there, the memory of it made her blood run cold, Nick. She remembered the overwhelming pain she felt holding Nick’s lifeless hand in her own as the monitor blared his flat line. The emptiness in her stomach as she realised her other half, her partner in crime, her best friend and twin had been taken away. That’s when she realised that Jax would be feeling all of this. John Teller was one of the most influential men in her life and one of her God fathers, not only that but JT was her closest confidant too. She would sit and talk with him for hours, he was always the angel on her shoulder, and now…well now he was gone. She could see Jax slumped over JT’s body, his usually robust figure laid there frail and broken as tubes and wires weaved in and out. Gemma was barely holding herself together but she held her son’s hand.

A nurse came up behind Katie as she watched on, brushing her shoulder. Katie grabbed the Nurse’s arm,

“Please, they need a…a moment, please just give them a few more,” the nurse nodded,

“Of course, but only a few, certain arrangements must be made for the body-“

 _Body_ , that’s all he was now, a body. Katie couldn’t hear anything the middle aged woman was saying, all she could think was that he was no longer JT,

“Okay”

Katie felt a presence behind her and as she turned she saw that it was Clay. He pulled her into his embrace and held her tight. She could feel his tears falling into her hair, which only made her squeeze him harder. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead,

“Come on kid. He needs you, now more than ever. I need you to forget this little squabble and help that boy”

With that she lifted her chin, pulled her shoulders back and dried her face.

 

 _What am I gonna do now?_ Jax thought to himself, _why does this shit keep happening to me?_ He thought as another sob escaped. _If I don’t open my eyes, maybe, maybe it’ll all go away. Maybe none of it is real and this is all just a nightmare_. But his eyes wouldn’t open, he couldn’t feel anything anymore, he just felt numb. He tried to move his head when he heard the door open to no avail. His mother had been silently crying for hours now, Jax only realised she was there when she would hiccup once in a while. He figured LuAnn had come in to comfort her yet he still didn’t move. Then he felt it, he felt the electricity from her touch as Katie slid her hand over his white knuckles. Without even seeing her, he knew who she was. He remembered her hands, how soft they were, even as she slapped his face. She slipped her other arm around his shoulders and just stood with him. Katie rested her head on his shoulder and for some reason he felt at ease.

“I’m here Jax, I’m here for you”

His body started responding again as his hand started to loosen the polyester blankets covering his father’s body. He slowly lifted his head and turned to face her, his eyes rimmed red and burning. She’d obviously been crying and was trying to hold back, probably trying to keep him from breaking down again. She pulled him toward her, wrapping her arms around his waist, allowing him to let his tears fall free.

“I’m sorry but we have to take him now,” the nurse had quietly snuck in.

Jax’s body tensed but Katie just held him. Clay led Gemma out of the room but Jax and Katie remained in their embrace. The nurse and a large or orderly moved cautiously around the teenagers. Before they knew it he was gone, his bed, the wires and tubes, his broken body were gone and the two were alone in the cold and empty room.

“Come on, let’s get you in a shower and into bed. You need sleep.”

He said nothing but and just followed her into the hall. He interlaced his fingers with hers in a vice-like grip and stuck to her like glue. Opie was the first of many faces that met them, no words were exchanged just sad eyes. As more of the bikers stood to pass on their condolences Katie figured that was her cue to give Jax his space but he wouldn’t let go of her. He felt her loosen her grip which made him squeeze harder,

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered in Katie’s ear to which she just nodded.

They walked down the hall accepting sympathies and back slaps from the leathered men, some would speak and some would shamelessly cry to the SAMCRO prince but they just kept walking. These men had just lost their leader, their president but Jax had lost more. After the Teller’s lost Thomas, they had become fiercer in their loyalty and protectiveness, now with the loss of John Katie couldn’t help but feel like Jax was about ready to breakdown.

 

The ride home was silent. Katie leaned her head against Jax’s shoulder as he stared blankly out the window. Opie pulled the “cage” into the Teller driveway but Katie could tell Jax didn’t want to go inside. She quietly motioned for Opie to grab him clothes from inside.

 

Jax sat stoic in the car, waiting for his friend to return. He turned to Katie who was looking up at him, her green eyes in such contrast to her red cheeks. This girl who had barely spoken to him in months, this girl who he had so harshly blamed for the death of his little brother, this girl who had been so hurt by him, she was the one he wanted around. She was the only one he needed. Before he knew it, his lips were on hers and for the first time in days he didn’t feel so afraid.

As Opie opened the door their lips parted but their eyes remained fixed on each other. He checked them out in the rear view but said nothing. There next port of call was the Winston house on the next block, they knew in this situation that they would all stay together. As Opie ran in and out of the house Katie and Jax just sat holding hands. They could hear the distant rumble of Harleys rolling through the town as they drove to the Grazer household.

 

As the hours merged together, the three of them sat in Katie’s lounge waiting for any word. Katie jumped as a knock came from the front door.

“Crap. I got it,”

She walked over to the door and saw the fluffly blonde wisps she knew belonged to one person. She slipped out the front door into Chris’ arms,

“Hey baby, I hadn’t heard from you in a while…what’s going on? Have you been crying?” he asked

“Chris, right now isn’t really a good time. I uh..just” she avoided his eyes, “now’s just not a good time” she finished

“Katie, come on, let’s go get a milkshake and you can tell me all about it”

“I can’t! I have to be here.”

“I heard about the accident with the Semi. Come on K, come with me,” he said grabbing her with her wrists,

“No.” she protested trying to pull her arms free, “I need to be here okay. My god father just died, my best friend is broken. So no, I can’t just get out of here with you.”

“Who Jax? You haven’t spoken to him in forever, why do you all of a sudden give a shit about him?” his anger building as he squeezed her tighter.

She winced in pain just as Opie came out, “Do we have a problem out here dude?”

“Opie go back inside, I’m fine.”

“Let her go, Chris.”

“Opie please just go check on Jax.” She pleaded turning back to her boyfriend, “Chris you need to leave. Now.”

He reluctantly let go of her and turned on his heel to leave without a word. She entered the house to meet Jax’s glare.

“You’re gonna need ice for that if you plan on hiding it” Jax whispered from the couch. Although she was happy that he finally spoke Katie couldn’t help but feel hurt by the snarkiness of his comment. He knew it wasn’t the first time Chris had hurt Katie, she had turned up his bedroom door the first time it happened, “that is what you plan on doing right? Cover another bruise up with make up? Like the last time? Or the time before?”

“Jax please. Don’t.” she pleaded, tears had started to fill her eyes,

“What? You think Opie doesn’t know? Think he doesn’t see them too?” he turned to Opie, “Ope, did you know that Princess over there let’s that dirt bag get away with this shit? Hell maybe she likes being man handled,”

“Come on bro, don’t do this-“Opie started,

“Just leave it Ope, its Thomas all over again. I’m out.” Katie said as she started to wander over to the swing set in the field behind her house. She could hear Jax yelling that it was what she did best, walking away.

 

FLASHBACK

Purple splotches had formed around her wrist, the vague shape of a hand started to show. They had been arguing about one of Chris’ team mates talking to Katie after practice. They’d been discussing one of the biology assignments when Chris walked in seething. He’d pushed his friend out of the way and pulled Katie out to the hallway. They threw insults back and forth, turning red as their voices reached maximum volume, only to end up lip locked.

He drove his thigh between hers forcing her against the lockers, she gasped at the feel of the cold metal on her back. Her hands were flat against his chest trying to hold him back, he smirked and grabbed her wrists holding them above her head as their tongues fought for dominance. As the pressure on her body became too much she tried to squirm out of his lock on her. Chris saw this as a challenge pushing her harder into the wall of lockers and gripping her wrists even tighter. He only pulled away at the sound of the school bell ringing through the halls. He let her wrists go and smirked, “I ever see you eye fucking _anyone_ , you’ll wish you hadn’t”

 

PRESENT 

Katie didn’t know how sh’ed been swinging but she figured it had been more than an hour. She stared at the gigantic Redwood trees that surrounded the park and wondered what was going on back at the house. She figured Jax must’ve calmed down so she thought it was safe to returned. As she entered the house she was surprised to see the lounge and kitchen empty. She made her way to her bedroom to find the wonder twins lying on her king sized bed, high as kites.

“Well well well, lookey who it is. Little SAMCRO Princess. Watch out Ope, royalty is on its way,” Jax beamed at Opie

“Oh hold on,” Opie started his mock of a curtsey, “right this way your highness, Lord Green is here to see you” he pointed to the joint Jax was holding.

“What!? Where’d you find that?” she asked,

“Your dad’s bed side table. Come take a seat”

“Fine but you’re getting snacks after. Dad hasn’t stocked the fridge this week, and you know I like my green with Cheetos and oranges.”

“Yes ma’am. As long as you’re in the middle”

“Fine”

The three of them laid on the bed, watching as the room spun around, giggling at the glow in the dark stars that moved with the ceiling. Opie said that it had been too long since they hung out as the 3 musketeers. As he ran away to get them all snacks Jax turned to face Katie, propping himself up on one arm,

“Katie, I’m sorry. Please look at me.”

She avoided looking at him, “How can I look at you when everytime I do, all I see is you blaming me for Tommy, blaming me for stealing away your family.”

“Katie stop, please. You know I’ve never blamed you, that the things I’ve said were just me not knowing how to process anything. You know how much I love you and how it kills me to see how I’ve hurt you.”

“You still think I’m stupid for staying with Chris.”

“No K I don’t you’re stupid, I think you’re amazing,” pushing himself up so he could look down at her, “I wish you could see that and know that Chris isn’t right for you. He’s a dick! Look at how he hurts you,” he yelled pointing at her wrists which she covers up quickly, “I would never hurt you like that, you know that right?” she nodded still avoiding eye contact.

He lifts her chin waiting for her emerald eyes to reach his, only then does her softly press his lips to her. As their lips dance against each other, Jax pushes himself so he was on top of her. Katie’s teeth parted allowing Jax’s tongues access to hers. A soft moan escapes as his tongues massages hers as her hands wandered over his body slowly raking her nails down his shirt then back up to the nape of his neck to pull his face closer. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss as his hands found the top of her jeans. He ground his hips into hers sending a shock of electricity through her body.

That’s when Opie decided to clear his throat almost dropping the bags of chips to the floor. Katie could barely hear him over the pounding of her heart in her ears,

“So uh, you guys was me to go while you finish playing tonsil hockey?” he asked jokingly, “coz I can go watch Karate kid for the hundredth time if you want” he smiled.

“Shut up.” Katie giggled as Jax rolled off of her barely hiding the boner he had,

“Shut up and get over here with my Cheetos Sasquatch,” Katie demanded

“Yes your highness. Would the Princess like a snickers as well?” she nodded

“So I take it you guys are talking now,”

“Shut up!” “Screw you.” They replied simultaneously.

 

They all laughed and shared their snacks. It took over an hour for their highs to subside as they all started to feel sleep creeping in. Katie had one leg draped over Opie’s legs while the other tangled between Jax’s. Opie fell asleep first while Jax lay wrapping his arm around Katie pulling her surprisingly broad shoulders into his chest. She could feel the heat radiating from his body sending fire to the warmth pooling between her thighs. She subtly pushed her backside flush against his crotch as she noticed the hardness beneath his jeans. Smiling, she fell asleep only then realising that when they woke the next day they would go back to feeling sadness and sorrow.

 

 


	2. Funeral

Katie was the first to wake up, thanks to a certain gentle giant’s snoring. As she tried to wriggle out of Jax’s arm he wouldn’t budge, so instead she just turned to face him. His face looked so peaceful while he slept like back when they were younger, when none of them had a car in the world. She felt him stir and saw his brow furrow while he started to panic. He was having a nightmare she figured so she instinctively brought her hand up to his face, stroking his cheek and he started to relax. His eyes popped open and as he saw them all together a sad realisation came to him, it was not a happy occasion why they were reunited, why she was in his arms, Funeral day.

“Morning darling. You sleep okay?” he asked

“Oh you know, bed was a little crowded was all,” she smiled, “you?”

“Yeah not bad, had a dream this smartass brunette kept teasing her ass against my-“

“Woah! Not what I wanna hear first thing in the morning,” Opie chimed in as he swung his legs off the bed, “I need a shower. I smell-“

“Like crap, Squatch. You smell like crap.”

“Oh Princess is a comedian now ha?” Opie glanced over to Jax with a knowing smile and before she could do anything they were attacking her, tickling her ribs while she squirmed and squealed beneath them.

“Oh you kids are up, good, “ It was Katie’s father, Wally Grazer, “Come on boys I’ll take ya’ll home so we can head to the church,”

“It’s okay Uncle Wally, we grabbed our suits yesterday. Is it cool if we hang here till the service?” Opie asked

“Of course, of course. I’ll go get some breakfast going while you guys get ready,” he said taking his cue to exit.

The musketeers settled back onto the mattress, “Alright when I get out of the shower, I want it to be completely PG in here. We clear?”

They both mocked in salute to him, “Yes Sargent.” She smiled as he walked off to the bathroom. The air between Jax and Katie seemed heated, back onto his chest, soaking up his warmth as she took a deep breath.

“Katie, about last night, I’m sorry. I took advantage of you. I know you have Chris-“

“Shit! Chris! I forgot all about-“

“You forgot about your boyfriend,” Jax interrupted

“Well when you kiss me the way you did I kind of forget a lot,” she blushed, her face turning red from ear to ear, “anyways I know it was like grief or whatever so…”

“K I’ll be here for you, for whatever or whenever you need me”

“Kinda makes you sound like a prostitute Jax,” she giggled poking her tongue out

“I’m being serious,” he said chuckling to himself, “I mean it. I’m here for you,”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Jax…you know I’ll always be here for you, I-I just can’t be here for you like _that_. Not yet at least” she said while caressing his knuckles, bringing them up to her lips, “come on let’s get this done.”

 

Katie took her clothes to Nick’s old room to get dressed. Her dress had a plain black bodice, lace sleeves with a flaring skirt that reached mid-thigh. She knew better than to wear make up to this funeral, especially with her special presentation. Her hair fell in natural wavy curls, almost reaching the small of her back. She was about as ready as she’d ever be.

Breakfast was set and Opie was ploughing through, her dad watched as both her and Jax picked at the bacon and eggs on their plates. He stood behind his daughter giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze and smiled over at Opie, no one ate his food with quite so much gusto. They agreed to stick together no matter what and that’s what they did.

As they entered the clubhouse Jax walked up to his mother, she’d obviously been crying all night but she took solace in the fact that her son look partially rested. Gemma looked toward Katie and pulled the girl into a hug, squeezing the air out of her lungs. Katie inhaled the familiar scent of Gemma’s Chanel perfume and the slight hint of marijuana (medicinal of course).

As the clubhouse started filling up with hundreds of Sons Jax and Gemma were greeted with condolences and bear hugs, while Katie and Opie remained behind them. Many other Sons of Anarchy associates showed up as well, including Charming PD Sheriff Wayne Unser, Mayan national President Marcus Alvarez and Italian Crime Boss Jimmy Cacuzza.

After an emotional eulogy delivered by Piney Winston and some touching words from other charter presidents it was time for them to take John Teller’s final journey.

When they arrived at the cemetery it was time for Katie to deliver the final words of JT’s service.

**Katie’s POV**

My legs were jello but I knew I had to be strong for not only Jax but Gemma too. I stood in front of nearly a thousand people, criminals and outlaws alike, on both sides of the law and every spectrum of society. My hands were shaking and I could feel a thin sheen of sweat starting to form over my entire body, but I couldn’t let it show. I needed to do this, I needed to give my god father one last goodbye.

“Einstein once said that any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. But it takes a touch of genius and lots of courage to move something in the opposite direction. And as I stand here in front of everybody I’m seeing what he meant. As most of you know John Thomas Teller was my Godfather and let me tell you he and Piney were definitely intelligent fools to make start this club, this brotherhood, this family, and as I look out to the many faces that have come here today, I can see that he is in fact that courageous genius that has brought this chaotic and complex thing together. You see, Death is a thief, it takes all that a person is and was and when it takes from us a person as extraordinary as JT it not only takes his past but who he was every day. JT was more than just Redwood President, Original Nine and Sons of Anarchy co-founder, he was a philosopher, a teacher, a counsellor, a father and my godfather. It is up to us to live up to the legacy that was left for us, and to leave a legacy that is worthy of our children and of future generations. Well you’ve certainly left us a legacy worth fighting for, worth protecting and most certainly something to look forward to passing on to our future generations.”

As she reaches into the inside pocket of her leather jacket she pulls out a flask, she raises it in the air and continues “To Papa J.” She takes a swig of the Jim Beam as they start their 21 gun salute to their fallen brother.

  



	3. Formal

It had been over a month since the funeral and the winter formal was fast approaching. Katie had recruited Gemma into helping find the perfect dress to surprise Chris, it came as a healthy distraction for their grief. Gemma wasn’t as distraught after John’s funeral, not compared to when Tommy passed. She found her feet a lot quicker, although something about having her son a little bit older this time round was helpful.

It had taken 4 weekend long shopping trips to Lodi and San Francisco to find the dress but only 3 words for it to be torn to pieces.

The night had been a dream, Katie stunned the sophomores, she and Chris had danced to the tone deaf school band and best yet Chris was voted Winter Prince. Shockingly Katie was unanimously voted Winter Princess and as her acceptance speech she the band sang ‘Girls just wanna have fun’

“Why did you do that Katie? You know winning Prince was a big deal for me!” he yelled

She couldn’t understand why he was reacting this way, “I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal out of this. It was just a song.”

“This was **my** night and just had to ruin it.”

“What’s this all about? I made an effort to this dress, I got my hair done, everything! And now you’re acting like a jackass!”

“You act like you did this for me. We all know who you’re really dolled up for.”

“What are you talking about Chris? You’ve been all insecure for weeks now.”

“What happened that night? Between you, Jax and Opie?” his voice was sharp and icy

“What night?”

“Before the funeral. Because it seems since that night you’ve been pushing me away.”

“Nothing Chris. Nothing happened.”

“Oh really? Because a certain somebody told me I wasn’t the only one getting in your pants, and considering you haven’t even let me in-“

She was quick to cut him off, “You know I’m not ready for that Chris. You said you were fine with that.”

“That’s not the point. Why would people think you’re seeing someone else ha? I see the was Jax looks at you. How protective he gets with you.”

She hadn’t even noticed any of this, Jax had always been like that ever since they were kids. Why would anyone think she was getting around….surely Jax wouldn’t have said anything to anyone about that kiss.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Chris.”

He snatched at her wrist and pulled her close, “Tell me you didn’t kiss him. Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t kiss him and I’ll let it go.”

His eyes were as cold as steel, he was sweating and shaking, obviously something was off,

“Chris you’re hurting me. Please let me go of my arm.”

“Tell me!”

She was scared, “Fine! I kissed Jax!”

With that, something in Chris snapped. He couldn’t contain his rage anymore. He raised his arm and back handed her. She lifted her hands to her split lip, she forgot he was wearing his football ring.

He pushed her up against the cold metal locker doors, knocking her head against the cold metal. She couldn’t shake his vice like grip as he continued.

“You wanna sleep around ha? Well I guess I should take my turn you little slut.”

His grasp on her hip and throat was getting tighter. The more she trie to fight him the more aggressive he got.

“Even your underwear screams slut. This pathetic piece of lace passes for panties? You’re just another whore, a white trash biker whore.” He growled in her ear as he tore her panties off. She tried to scream but the sound was stuck in her throat. She was starting to lose consciousness, the black spots in her vision were getting bigger. The last thing she remembered was him growling in her ear, “I’m gonna make sure no one will ever wanna screw you ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come :D


End file.
